


2005 Again

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: They Doctor doesn't know why Rose keeps wanting to go to 2005, and he's going to find out...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: Doctor Who Classic Tropes Event





	2005 Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor X Rose Classic Tropes event. My prompt was 'secret relationship'

On an average, slightly dull day in 2005, outside an average, slightly dull block of council flats in South London, a tall blue box appeared. This was a bit less average and a lot less dull. For a few seconds, the box did nothing, and simply stood there as if it had every right to. Then the door opened with a creak, and a girl carrying a large backpack stepped out, talking over her shoulder to someone in the box.

‘I’m just visiting for a few days, there’s no need to worry!’

There was clearly a reply, as she continued the conversation.

‘I wouldn’t have so much laundry if someone didn’t keep breaking the washing machine.’

Her tone changed, losing the playful mock-indignance her last remark had had.

‘Seriously, I’m not leaving you. Now, go and have fun. See you in a few days!’

And with that, Rose Tyler walked off towards her mum’s flat, leaving the TARDIS to vanish behind her.

* * *

Jackie must have been saving up all the local gossip since the last time she’d visited, Rose reckoned. That was the only explanation for how she could talk about the prices going up at the shops and the problems with the council and how Lisa from the flat three floors down was seeing some bloke she’d met at a bar that everybody said would come to no good for an hour and a half, and yet not be even halfway done.

‘So I said to her, ‘Maybe you got the wrong bloke,’ ‘cause from the back he looks the same as half the men in London, and do you know what she told me?’

Rose didn’t know, and she didn’t care either. Now was as good a time as any to interrupt. 

‘I’m going to pop out for a bit, Mum.’

‘Oh, no you’re not running back off again so fast. You’ve been here, what, three hours, and you’re already leaving again? And then I won’t see you for another six months, because you never remember to come visit your old mum, do you?’

The large gaps between her visits were in fact the result of the Doctor’s driving, which he swore was perfectly safe, and she should try flying a ship designed for six by herself. This didn’t change the fact that he’d technically failed his driving (flying?) test, and most definitely didn’t make Rose any more confident in his ability to get them where they wanted to go, preferably without having been tossed across the console room or, after a memorable incident where she’d not grabbed the coral struts in time and somebody had forgotten to close a door somewhere, ending up in a dusty room full of bobble hats hidden deep within the labyrinth of TARIS corridors. She didn’t explain this to her mum, however - no need to give her more reasons to dislike the Doctor.

‘I’m not running back off with the Doctor! Told you I’m sticking around for a few days, didn’t I? Anyway, my washing’s not done yet,’ she joked, ‘I was just gonna go see some of my mates, ‘cause believe it or not I’ve seen even less of them than I have of you.’

Even as Jackie began her protests, Rose was slipping her coat back on, double checking that she had her keys and phone.

‘See ya in a few hours,’ she called, and shut the front door against Jackie’s voice.

* * *

They met in a cafe, tucked down a small street in East London - the kind of place nobody notices unless they’re looking for somewhere not to be noticed. It was far away enough from Rose’s flat that she knew no one there. Her friends would never venture out so far for fun, or if they did would find their way to the bars and clubs a little closer to the Tube station, and there were jobs going nearer to them. No need to travel so far each day for some cafe when there were plenty just like it a five minute walk away from home.

She was already there when Rose arrived, waiting at a table in the back. From what Rose could see, she’d been occupied in folding a paper napkin into complex origami shapes, but she looked up as Rose walked in, and waved her over with a beaming smile, exclaiming her name excitedly.

Rose grinned in return as she slid into the empty seat and settled her coat over the back of her chair.

‘Hello, Doctor.’

* * *

When Rose first met this regeneration of the Doctor, it had been a surprise, to say the least. The Doctor - the one she’d been travelling with, the one with the spiky hair and the pinstriped suit - had just dropped her off at her mum’s, and so when she heard the whooshing noise that accompanied the TARDIS’s arrivals and departures, she assumed he’d forgotten something, or she had, and that he’d just popped back to sort it out. When the doors had swung open to reveal someone short, blonde and very much  _ not  _ her Doctor, you would’ve been hard pressed to say who was more shocked.

The Not-The-Doctor had tried to get away fast, turning on her heel with a flourish of her coat that would have made Jack Harkness proud, but Rose didn’t travel with the Doctor for nothing, and there was no way she was letting this mystery woman get away without some answers. She slipped through the TARDIS’s door just before it closed.

The TARDIS interior was even more of a shock than the blonde woman, if that was possible. Gone were the coral theme, the warm colours, the blue column in the centre of the room. Instead, the console room was a dark bluey-purple colour, decorated with glowing yellow crystal pillars. The woman was standing by the console, looking at Rose with awe, although she fancied there was a sad, guilty tint to it that she wasn’t sure she wanted to look into too deeply. Rose took a deep breath, told the woman not to even ‘think of leaving’, and stepped outside to circle the TARDIS, looking for any more clues as to what had happened. Upon closer inspection she reckoned the paint had changed shades ever so slightly - not enough that you would notice if you weren’t looking for it, - and the sign on the door, which had been black text on a white background, had inverted its colours. She went back in.

‘Care to explain what’s going on?’

* * *

When the woman revealed that she was the Doctor, Rose could’ve hit herself for not noticing. Of  _ course  _ this woman was the Doctor - who else would be in the TARDIS, and especially dressed in so many rainbows (the Doctor had once made the mistake of showing Rose some of his old clothes, and she definitely hadn’t forgotten that particularly spectacular coat. It reminded her of the time Shareen had been involved in an amateur production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat). After all, if the Doctor could change his face so drastically, there was no reason she could think of for him not being able to become a woman as well. She reckoned it was probably polite to mention it, though.

‘You’re a woman this time round, then?’ she asked, giving her usual playful grin.

‘Yep!’ What d’you think?’ The Doctor twirled around to give Rose a full view, her smile spread wide across her face.

‘Best one yet, I reckon.’

‘Really? Even better than Sandshoes?’

Rose raised an eyebrow. ‘Sandshoes?’

‘Long story, lots of spoilers, but you know which one I mean. The me you’re travelling with now.’

‘Oh, definitely. He’s great and all, but there’s only so much time I’m willing to spend waiting for him to do his hair,’ she half-joked - Sandshoes (might as well call him that, it was easier than fiddling around with grammar every time she wanted to talk about him) spent at least half an hour in the bathroom each morning with a mirror and a tub of hair gel, and that was just on an ordinary day. That time they’d visited one of Mrs. Astor’s balls…

‘At least he had hair to do. Remember the me before him, with the leather jacket? Couldn’t do anything with that!’

* * *

Eventually the conversation turned to how long it had been. It was inevitable, Rose supposed, and with the look the Doctor was giving her every time she thought she wasn’t looking it was clear it had been a while. Still, she wasn’t prepared for the answer the Doctor gave her.

‘Over a thousand years?!’ she yelped, shocked. The woman in front of her was over twice as old as her Doctor. And she’d thought  _ he  _ was old!

The Doctor nodded, looking like she was trying to be casual about it, but not quite succeeding. ‘If you don’t count the four and a half billion years I spent trapped in a confession dial, that is. I tend not to, though. Makes me sound old.’

‘Bit late for that, really,’ Rose replied, still processing the information. Four and a half billion years, and the Doctor hadn’t forgotten her. Explained that sadness though - she didn’t know how long it had been exactly, but there was no way she was still around after four and a half billion years. Or she looked like Cassandra, which was honestly worse.

* * *

Rose had left the new TARDIS (that’s how she thought of it, even though the Doctor had explained how it was the same TARDIS, and that every so often she just ‘changed desktop themes’) after a while - she did have to see her mum, after all, or Jackie would probably never forgive her. But when her Doctor turned up, only an hour after he’d said he would, she didn’t mention the other Doctor. It was probably a giant spoiler, she reasoned, to know who you were going to turn into in the future, and anyway it wasn’t like anything particularly important had happened. Instead she told him about how her mum was doing, and laughed when he shuddered at her threats to tell him all the local gossip, before going to visit a city on Mekenia V, which the Doctor claimed had ‘the best waffles in that half of the universe’.

So when Rose met the future Doctor again, she decided it would be awkward to tell him. ‘I met your future self again - yes, again. Didn’t think I should mention it last time.’ Yeah, that would go down well. And when it happened a third time. By the fourth time, telling her Doctor wasn’t even an option.

At first, she’d bump into the rainbow-wearing Doctor by accident while she visited her mum. They’d stop for a chat, if neither of them was in a rush - go for a coffee, maybe some chips for old time’s sake. Just two old friends meeting up to reminisce about the past (well, sort of. It was all a bit… timey-wimey). Then it got a bit more arranged. Agreements to meet on certain days, plans to go to particular places. More casual touches, longer hugs, one hand clutching another as they wandered round London. When it turned into dating, it wasn’t really much of a change. 

Still, she didn’t tell the pinstriped Doctor.

* * *

‘2005  _ again _ ?’ the Doctor groaned, even as he pulled the lever that would send them hurtling through space and time.

‘Gotta see my mum sometimes, you know how she can get if I don’t,’ Rose replied, grinning.

‘Yeah, but it’s only been a month! I swear half the places we go to these days are London, 2005.’

‘Oi, it’s not like you even come! Not that I’m gonna make you,’ she added at the look on his face, ‘I know you’re scared of the big bad Jackie Tyler.’

‘My hero,’ he joked, ‘now, go see your mum. I’ll see you in a few hours.’

‘Have fun!’ Rose answered as she stepped out of the TARDIS, a smile on her face at the thought of seeing her Doctor again.

* * *

‘Are you seeing someone?’

Rose stopped dead, hand on the door handle. ‘What?’

‘Every time you come home, you’re off out again. And with that look on your face, there’s no way it’s your friends you’re meeting,’ Jackie said, a knowing grin on her own face.

She could lie, but there’s already enough stuff she’s not telling her mum, and at least this doesn’t involve near-death-by-aliens. Also, Jackie’s really good at seeing through her lies.

‘Yeah, I am.’

Jackie started up a barrage of questions, just like Rose had expected. ‘Who is it? Do I know them? How long have you been going out?’

Rose interrupted her before she could ask any more. ‘You do know them, sort of. It’s… well, it’s sort of the Doctor. But not really.’

Her mum looked confused - again, as Rose had expected. ‘What do you mean, not really?’

‘You know how the Doctor changed?’

‘From the Northern bloke with big ears to the pretty boy with great hair, I remember,’ Jackie nodded, glad to be back to something she understood. Well, sort of.

‘I’m sort of seeing a future Doctor. As in, the Doctor I’m travelling with now will turn into her someday.’

‘Her? He can change gender?’ Jackie asked, surprised.

‘Yeah, apparently. Though I guess if he can change faces it’s not that much of a stretch,’ Rose replied. Her mum took a minute to think about it, eventually giving a still slightly confused nod.

‘Anyway, I’m sort of meant to be meeting her in a few minutes, so I’m just going to go…’ 

Jackie pointed a finger at Rose. ‘Don’t think we’re done talking about this. When you get back, you’re telling me everything. She grinned. ‘Now, go have fun.’

* * *

Telling Jackie about her relationship hadn’t actually been that bad. Once she’d gotten her head round the fact that Rose was dating a future Doctor, she’d treated the way she’d treated all of Rose’s previous relationships - a lot of questions and promises to beat up anyone who hurt her little girl (‘I don’t care if she’s a bloody alien, if she hurts you she’s gonna have to face me!’). The main thing she was stuck on was the fact Rose hadn’t told the other Doctor.

‘Why haven’t you told him, though?’

‘It’d just be weird. I mean, how do you tell someone you’re dating a future version of them?’ Rose protested.

‘Probably the same way you tell someone you’re dating their sibling,’ Jackie replied, ignoring the fact the question had been rhetorical, ‘In fact, I bet it’s easier, ‘cause then he knows what he’s got to look forward to.’

‘Yeah, but there’s probably all sorts of rules about not knowing your own future and all that. The universe’ll explode or something.’

Jackie snorted. ‘If he’s as old as you say he’s probably broken a ton of rules already. And it’s not like you’re changing the fate of the world or anything by going on a few dates, right?’

Rose paused, mulled it over, and couldn’t come up with a good counter argument. Instead she sipped at her tea. Jackie looked triumphant.

‘So tell him!’

* * *

Three months, twenty four planets and two visits home later, she still hadn’t told him. Either he was busy, or they were covered in some kind of alien goop, or they’d just caught their breath after running for their lives - none of which, she told her mum when she invariably asked whether she’d told him yet, were good situations for telling someone you were dating a future them.

Her Doctor, on the other hand, didn’t ask. Partly because she didn’t remember Rose mentioning it, back when she’d worn converse with suits, although she said that she may have forgotten it, thanks to her Time Lord brain fixing the timelines and stopping everything becoming too ‘wibbly wobbly… actually, can you forget I said that? I thought I’d left it behind with ‘humany wumany’’. Rose couldn’t help but laugh at that (‘Humany wumany? Really, Doctor?’) and the conversation had devolved into funny stories and helpless giggling. Mostly, however, she didn’t ask because she didn’t really mind. She wasn’t exactly the most open person herself, so she didn’t really have the right to kick up a fuss about Rose not telling Sandshoes about their relationship, even if she’d wanted to. 

They did have some good dates, though. Mostly on planet (although they did sneak away a couple of times, just for a few hours), but that didn’t stop them making the most of it. Conversation wasn’t anywhere near as stilted as one might expect, considering that Rose’s present was the Doctor’s past. The Doctor talked about her other adventures - a topic she could probably talk about for centuries without repeating herself. Rose talked about her life before the Doctor, and about things that happened on her travels with Sandshoes that she hadn’t mentioned to him at the time. They both discussed more mundane aspects of their lives, like an average human couple - books, films, favourite foods and colours and all the other details that make a person. The Doctor mentioned films, books and foods from hundreds and thousands of years into the past or future, or a planet in the centre of a galaxy somewhere several million miles and to the left of Earth’s solar system, and brought Rose copies and samples on their next date (‘Yes, that’s what they call books in the 87th century’, ‘Now, this won’t work in a normal DVD player, but I can hook something up to your telly…’). Their dates got more frequent, and the pinstriped Doctor got more suspicious.

* * *

The Doctor knew there was something Rose wasn’t telling him. It was obvious really, with how much she wanted to go back to 2005 (seriously, the whole of time and space at her feet and she wanted to go  _ home? _ ). The only thing he couldn’t figure out was  _ what _ .

It wasn’t that she wanted to leave, as he’d thought at first - Rose had made sure there wasn’t any doubt about that. The problem was, he wasn’t sure what else it could be. Call him paranoid, but after losing so many people, he couldn’t help but worry about how he was going to lose her too.

He’d run through some other theories, of course. She might have a job (he’d blown up her job). She might actually want to see her mum more (though how anyone could want to see Jackie Tyler  _ that  _ often was beyond him). She might…

The Doctor groaned, dropped his head into his hands and decided that he was just going to have to find out the answer.

* * *

‘Well, here we are again. London, Earth, 2005,’ the Doctor rambled, pulling the last lever in the landing sequence. Rose grinned at him, only slightly guiltily, as she walked out the door with a wave and a ‘see you in a few days!’. 

He gave her a few seconds to get far enough that she wouldn't notice him dematerialising and rematerialising fast enough that the sounds blended into one. Then he pushed the door open silently and, carefully, using several hundred years worth of skills in sneaking around and not being noticed, followed her.

He wasn’t quite sure where he’d expected them to end up, but an out-of-the-way cafe in some distant corner of London wasn’t it. Still, he took a seat in one of the front corners, ordered a cup of tea, and propped up a copy of the  _ Metro,  _ admittedly more for effect than anything else, ready to figure out what exactly was happening. As he settled himself down, quietly and unobtrusively, Rose had taken a seat at a table towards the other side of the room, right in the Doctor’s line of vision. For a couple of minutes, they just waited.

Then another woman entered the cafe, short, blonde and wearing a t-shirt with a rainbow emblazoned across the chest. She spotted Rose, walked over to her table, and kissed her on the lips.

The Doctor felt his eyebrows raise, and fought to get them back down.

Rose giggled as the rainbow woman slid into the seat opposite her, and the Doctor thanked Rassilon for his superior Time Lord hearing, letting him listen in without having to strain to catch their conversation. 

‘Late again?’ Rose asked, a cheeky smile firmly on her face.

‘Oh, you know how it is,’ the rainbow woman said, waving her hands for emphasis, ‘I start going and then something happens…’

‘Your driving hasn’t gotten much better then.’

The Doctor frowned quietly to himself as he stared at the couple, trying to figure out what it was about the woman that was bugging him so much. There was a niggling feeling at the back of his head, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it…

‘Oi, I’ll have you know I’ve gotten a lot better! Especially since River gave me a few tips.’

An idle thought about who this ‘River’ was, and whether he’d have to hunt her down and threaten her as well, wandered across the Doctor’s mind, but took second place to the all-important mystery of the woman.

Rose chuckled softly. ‘I’m sure you have, babe,’ she said, leaning across the table to kiss the woman again.

The Doctor reaffirmed his decision to hunt down and threaten Rainbow Woman. If she so much as thought about hurting his best friend… well, he had some really creative tortures he could use. 

The conversation continued, Rainbow Woman beginning to talk about a trip she’d taken backpacking in Peru with her friends. The Doctor began to let his attention turn to the paper, still keeping an eye and an ear on the proceedings, but tuning most of it out. That was, until he heard the word ‘Sontaran’.

‘...in a cave system! I don’t even know how they managed to get half that technology in there, but they did have teleports last time I bumped into them, so it could be that again.’

Rose grinned. ‘You did get it all sorted, didn’t you, Doctor?’

The Doctor (the  _ current  _ one, with the suit and the hair) froze. That explained the niggling feeling, at least.

As quietly and inconspicuously as possible, he left the cafe.

* * *

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS console when Rose walked in a couple of days later, humming a tune she didn’t recognise to himself. She dropped her backpack down onto one of the seats with a soft thud, and he looked up, grinning.

‘You’re back! At last - it felt like you were gone forever!’ He exclaimed, moving forwards to give her a hug.

‘You have a time machine,’ she reminded him, an answering grin appearing on her face. He did this every time she visited her mum, although she had a sneaking suspicion he just skipped ahead to the day she was meant to leave.

‘Have a nice time?’ He asked, letting go of her.

‘Yeah, it was good. Mum’s fine, by the way,’ she replied. He looked relieved - he never did like to ask after Jackie, having declared his dislike for her, but he always seemed happy to know she was alright.

‘Get up to anything interesting?’

There was a look on his face as he said that, a carefully innocent air, and Rose had to groan.

‘What did you do?’

‘Nothing!’ She shot him a stern look, and he raised his hands in the air.

‘Alright, alright. It’s just… when were you going to tell me you’re dating a future version of me?’

Rose froze. That hadn’t been the answer she’d been expecting - normally it was something more along the lines of ‘I accidentally messed with something really important on this planet and now their police are after me’.

‘How’d you find out about that?’

‘I… sort of maybe followed you.’

‘You what?!’

The Doctor at least had the good grace to look apologetic.

‘You keep asking to come back to 2005, and I really wanted to figure out why, so I followed you to that cafe. But then you were on a date with a woman who turned out to be one of my future regenerations, so I left.’

Rose blinked, thought that over again, and wondered when her life had gotten so weird.

When she met the Doctor, she supposed.

* * *

‘So… what now?’

What do you do when dating your friend’s future self? Introduce them? Keep them as far away from each other as possible to avoid paradoxes? Pretend neither of you knows about it and carry on as normal?

Really, someone should write a guidebook - ‘How To Cope With Being A Time Traveller’. Maybe that’s what she should do in her spare time.

Unhelpfully, the Doctor looked about as confused as Rose felt.

‘You don’t have a clue, do you?’

‘This hasn’t exactly happened to me before!’ He protested, turning towards the screens on the TARDIS console and beginning to enter words and numbers. Something flashed up on the screen and the Doctor grinned.

‘Shouldn’t cause a paradox, at any rate. At some point I’ll forget all about seeing the other me, and everything will continue as normal until it happens the second time.’ He paused, then added, ‘That’s what happened all the other times I’ve met my future selves.’

Rose almost asked what he meant by that, then decided that it’d probably only lead to a rabbit hole of distracting stories that wouldn’t help the current situation. She made a mental note to ask him later.

‘When do you think you’ll forget?’ She asked instead.

‘Well, it wouldn’t really be much help to anyone if I forgot while you were still dating her. We’d just go back to you asking for 2005 and me wondering what you’re up to. So probably not until after one of us - me and her - stops… seeing you.’

There was something in his voice as he said the last bit that made Rose want to ask what he meant, ‘seeing her’, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she already knew. She changed the subject.

‘If you’re going to forget it, could you meet her?’

‘What?’

‘You’re my best friend, and she’s my girlfriend. I’d like you two to meet. Even if you’re sort of the same person and she’s got all your memories and everything.’

‘That’s probably not the best idea. Really shouldn’t go out of my way to meet myself…’

* * *

A few days later, the Doctor was sitting in a booth in the cafe next to Rose, trying to figure out exactly how she’d convinced him to do this.

He looked up when the rainbow woma- the Docto- you know what, he was just going to call her Rainbows. It would be easier for everyone involved. At any rate, he looked up when Rainbows walked in.

Once she’d settled herself on the other side of the booth, Rose began to speak.

‘Normally, I’d introduce you, but I don’t really know if it applies here.’

The Doctor looked at Rainbows. 

‘So. You’re me.’

‘Yep,’ she replied, with a beaming grin, ‘and you’re me.’

‘Just to make it clear, if you hurt Rose in any way, I  _ will  _ hunt you down and make you pay, and never mind that you’re me.’

‘Oh, I never expected anything else.’ Her grin took on a playfully wicked tinge. ‘I do remember being you, you know. I know exactly what you’d do to me. Don’t worry though,’ and now her manner became more serious, ‘I’d never hurt Rose.’

The person in question gave a dramatic little sigh. ‘And now we’ve gotten the threatening father speech out the way - which, by the way, you’re probably gonna get from my mum next time either of you see her - is anyone up for tea?’

* * *

Having tea with your past self and your girlfriend apparently isn’t as weird as it sounds. There were obvious problems, of course - it had been over a thousand years since the Doctor had been Sandshoes (Chinny had had a perfectly good naming system going on there, and who was she to mess with it?), and to say some things had happened would have won the Tilvorian Understatement of the Century awards, hands down. Conversation about what had been happening to her since travelling with Rose was a bit of a minefield, even if she knew he’d forget it at some point. If she said the wrong thing… Sandshoes could easily spend his time up to Canary Wharf knowing Rose’s fate. She couldn’t do that to him… to herself.

The other topic the Doctor wouldn’t have minded avoiding was what had changed her feelings towards Rose. To Sandshoes, she was his best mate, someone he would sacrifice himself to save - and had, for that matter - but not any sort of romantic partner. To her, she was something loved, treasured. The Doctor still felt a jolt of surprise every time she saw her, at the mere knowledge that she was there, and real. She didn’t know how to say that without it being a huge reminder that he’d lose Rose one day, though.

Once they’d got past that, however, it was fairly easy. Sandshoes’ tales of his recent adventures stirred up memories she’d not thought about in  _ years _ . She managed to tell a few stories of her own, as well - details a bit vague, and never the most dramatic, spoiler-filled ones, of course, but enough to send the table into peals of laughter or suspense-filled silence.

By the time they’d finished their teas, and the cakes they’d gotten to go with them, the atmosphere was relaxed enough that one would never have guessed the, ah, peculiarities of the situation (although they were peculiar enough that they probably wouldn’t have been guessed even with the initial tenseness and awkwardness). And when the Doctor left Sandshoes and Rose, heading back to her TARDIS with a spring in her step and plans for next time, she couldn’t help but whistle a cheerful little tune under her breath.

* * *

So the Doctor and Rose kept travelling, the Doctor and Rose kept dating, if a bit less secretly, and the Doctor and Rose broadened their date-night horizons from London, 2005 to all of time and space, aided by the Doctor’s help in the form of acting like Rose’s taxi (and only missing the right place a few times!).

Seven arguments about who had the right to use the title Doctor, and they still hadn’t gotten it sorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
